Project Summary ? Core A The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the scientific and financial activities of the Program Project, daily administration and collaborative research activities of the overall Program Project. The scientific coordination will be supervised by the Program Project Director, Dr. Karsenty. The duties of this core, which are described in the body of the application, will include: - Scientific leadership to foster the overall progress of research, scientific focus, integrity and ethical conduct and support to the Projects and Core B - Administrative support and budget management - Establishing policies for effective utilization of Core B; and archiving of copies of Core B assembled data - Supervision of procurement and personnel reports - Coordinating institutional authorizations for recombinant DNA, radioisotopes, and vertebrate animals - Organization of project-related records, such as publications and invited seminars by the Program Project Investigators - Preparation of progress reports to the NIH and other necessary correspondence with NIA program staff - Scheduling monthly meetings of the Program Project investigators, and annual visits of the External Advisory Committee - Facilitating and providing data Management and services - Bringing internationally-known scientists to Columbia to consult with the Project Leaders - Scheduling of meetings and talks of visiting scientists - Facilitation of Institutional Review Board submissions - Maintenance of overall progress of research, scientific focus, integrity and ethical conduct